A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to compositions that can be used to protect the skin from the deleterious effects of ultraviolet A (UVA) and ultraviolet B (UVB) radiation exposure from the sun. In one instance, there is disclosed a topical skin care composition that is formulated in such a manner so as have a sun protection factor (SPF) of at least 30. The composition can also be substantive in that it is water-resistant and perspiration or sweat-resistant for up to 80 minutes of exposure to water or perspiration. The formulation is also enriched with antioxidant vitamins and free-radical scavengers for additional protection from the sun.
B. Description of Related Art
Several skin moisturizing compositions are currently available. These compositions have various drawbacks ranging from unpleasant tactile properties (e.g., heavy, greasy, or sticky feel), low staying power (e.g., tendency to migrate and pool from point of application or tendency to be easily removed from the skin via being subjected to only one washing), insufficient moisturization and/or UV protection capabilities, and low substantivity properties.